European Patent Publication Nos. 0,135,191 and 0,137,963 were published Mar. 27, 1985 and Apr. 24, 1985, respectively, and relate to certain prior art 2-(2-halogen substituted benzoyl)-1-3-cyclohexane-1,3-diones as herbicides. The compounds can have the following structural formula ##STR2## wherein R through R.sup.8 are substantially the same as defined below and R.sup.7 can be alkoxy.
The compounds of the present invention have unexpectedly superior herbicidal activity over the cited prior art compounds or give unexpectedly reduced injury to crop plants.